The Colour Green
by Michi Haruka
Summary: The colour green, one simple colour made her feel safe. It made her feel as if no-one could hurt her, as if the world was her. Now, with her whole world turned upside-down, her and her best friend need to figure out how their fight will truly end.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy : ) I'm Michi, and this was just an idea I had, I hope you like it!

The colour green, out of all the things in the world that I will miss seeing the colour green is the colour that I miss the most. The colour green was the last friendly thing I saw before my 'father' did this to me. Blue. My favourite colour is green. The green leaves on trees, the green grass beneath your toes, and the colour of my best friend's eyes. That is what I think of with the colour green, and now, they are all things that I will never be able to see again.

My father, one Lucius Malfoy, disowned me at a young age, the age of two to be exact. Lucius Malfoy came from pureblood descent, and he did not believe in having a female heir. He believed women to be inferior to all males, and without the consent of my mother disowned me and left me on the doorstep of one Antonio De Luca.

Antonio and his wife Abrianna moved to England from Italy not even six months before I was left on their doorstep. Antonio and Abrianna are almost opposite in appearance to their neighbor, the Dursleys. Antonio is a tall man, almost seven foot in height, and is extremely muscular. He has dark skin, and dark hair to match it. His wife Abrianna on the other hand, is a rather large woman, with dark hair and skin to match her rather thick Italian accent. In personalities though, the two neighbors do not make up what the others lack.

Both of these families are very strict when it comes to their home lives, which are very normal by the way. They are so normal, it's disgusting. They have flawless homes, flawless yards, and a so called flawless record. What both families have though, are two orphan children, two children that are not like the rest of the family, two children that make there otherwise normal home, _abnormal_.

We are so abnormal, the two of us, that unlike normal orphans, we were not adopted, we were dropped off. You see my neighbor Harry and I, we come from magical families. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby, his parents sacrificing themselves just so he would live, and he ended up at Number Four Privet Drive. I, Alexandria Malfoy, was tossed out the door with the bath water just because I was a girl, and ended up at Number Five Privet Drive. Our current guardians were supposed to care for us, just like their own, but I think somewhere they missed that chapter in the parenting book, which is why the two of us decided that we have had enough, and that tonight, we will finally make our exits for good.

Our problem though, is finding a way out, which is made even more difficult now, with my current situation. My 'father' came in to visit me last night, and when I woke up this morning, my eyes were burning, and I was unable to see a thing. Now, I am currently groping around my room trying to learn enough of where I am to be able to get out of the house as soon as I can. Luckily for me, my house is a one story house, and my 'room' is just off the main hall way, so if I can ever find my bedroom door, I'll be off free.

"Ouch!" I cursed as my foot found the corner of my dresser drawer. I grumbled, running my hands across the wall, trying to find the door. My hands gliding across the wall, I almost jumped in glee as I found the door, my hand coming to a stop over the cool metal of the door knob. I held my breath as I slowly twisted it, praying with all my heart that it would open, but to no avail. Tears threatened to slip down my cheeks as I slid down the wall my head in my hands, as I heard the last door in the house close, and the TV get shut off.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The silence in the house was unbearable as it wafted over my defeat. Slowly standing up I froze as I heard a click down the hallway and a door sweep open. The noise came from down the hallway, near _their_ room. Pushing my ear up against the door I could hear slow footsteps making their way down the hallway. The footsteps were heavy, and uneven, as if a rather large man was heading toward my door. My breath hitched as I tried to find somewhere to hide, but unable to see, the best I could do was find a corner to hide in, and make myself seem as small as possible as the door swung open.

The door opened, the stench of alcohol gliding into the room overpowering, and suffocating as the footsteps walked right up in front of me before the voice spoke.

"You stupid ungrateful little freak!" it was Antonio, flinching I tried to anticipate the incoming blow, only to lean into it. Crying out I could hear Antonio grin, "Maybe blinding you was a good thing after all you little…" I blocked Antonio out, as out of no-where blow after blow after blow came, first with his fists and feet, and then a belt, before he gave me one last kick and stormed out of the room.

I stayed lying on the floor, waiting till the door slammed shut before attempting to get up. Painfully, I stood up my legs threatening to give out from under me, and made my way over to my bed, freezing once again as my door swung open for a second time that night.

I turned to face what I thought was the door, only to have a hand shoved across my mouth and an arm around my waist, leading me out of the door. Struggling I tried to get out of their hold, kicking, and biting until I felt their hot breath next to my ear.

"Stop it you dolt, or he IS going to kill us!"

There you go, the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Review, let me know : )

-Michi


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy : ) Second chapter for this story, not as long as the last one, but I hope it works!

"Harry! I'm so glad you came!" I whispered, after he took his hand off of my mouth. "I was scared to death!"

"We can catch up later Alex, we need to go. Now." Harry said, worry evident in his voice. "Where is all your stuff?" I could hear him searching around, trying to find my trunk.

"Forget about my stuff, Harry! Let's just leave, I can buy new stuff later, let's just leave before-"I was cut short as the door to my room burst open.

"Filthy freaks!" The growl came out as a low snarl, causing the room to seemingly ice over with hate.

I backed up, tripping over something behind me, landing with a loud thump as I hit the floor. "F-f-father!" I choked out, as I continued to slide backwards away from him.

"I house you, feed you, and clothe you! Yet you bring this BOY over, directly disobeying me! Sneaking out, that's what you were going to do!" His anger seemed to keep bubbling, somewhere next to me I heard Harry bump into something as he too, tried to get away from him. BANG. BANG. BANG. Three huge steps was all it took for him to cross the room and press his face right up against mine, all it took for me to be able to feel his hot sticky breath on my face, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Beside me there was a small sound as I hear Harry get up from his spot on the floor, and shuffle his was around the angry man. My 'father' stopped his tirade, and I subtly heard a shifting of feet.

"This would be a good time for one of your tricks, Harry!" I shouted at him, trying to slide my own way towards the door.

"They aren't tricks Alex! You of all people should know that by now!" Harry shouted back, his voice quivering.

'He needs to stop, just stop. Stop. STOP!' these thoughts whirled around inside my head, and all of a sudden I could hear hurried footsteps coming towards me as I backed up.

"Let's go, now, while he's stopped!" Harry said hurriedly as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

I could feel the sidewalk under my feet, as we stopped only several feet out of the house.

"We need to split up, Alex. Only till morning, we can meet back up then, over at Spinner's close, I promise, it is safer this way." Harry said hurriedly.

"But, Harry!" I protested. "I can't s-"

"I promise Alley, it will be okay, we'll meet back up, we just can't have him finding us, and splitting up is the best way." My breathing hitched for a moment when I felt him give me a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning at Spinner's Close." He lingered for just a moment before I could hear his footsteps slowly disappear in the distance.

Sighing, I took off running in the other direction, tears streaming down my face, as I worried about how I would find 'Spinner's Close.'

As I ran, I could feel my magic wash over me, as my current appearance seemingly melted away, being replaced with a different one. Not caring anymore, I just kept running, as long as I could feel the sidewalk beneath my feet I felt that I was going the right way, my appearance shifting every once in a while so no-one would be able to find me. After what seemed like hours, the sidewalk melted into asphalt, and soon into a forest. Finding what seemed to be a large tree, I slowly found a branch, and crawled up into it, and allowed the blissfulness of sleep overtake me.

Well I hope you liked the second chapter. Reviews are welcome!

~Michi


End file.
